finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lake
Lake is a recurring type of location in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They can be visitable or just a part of scenery. Some areas called "lakes" in the series are actually dry, but they used to be bodies of water. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Lake Dohr is an optional dungeon found to the west of Castle Argus over a small mountain range which holds a fight against an optional summon, Leviathan, and requires the ''Invincible to reach. Subterranean Lake is a location which party enters by jumping into the lake in Dwarven Hollows while in the Toad status. This is where Gutsco has taken the stolen Horn of Ice. ''Final Fantasy VII There are two lakes explicitly referred to as such in the data of ''Final Fantasy VII. The area to the rear in the Forgotten City where the music box is located is referred to as the "lost lake" in game files. The lake on the western continent between the Gold Saucer Area and Nibel Area that has a waterfall with Lucrecia's Cave behind uses world map textures with "lake" in the file name. A crater that is formed in the Junon Area once Meteor is summoned is referred to as a lake in the BradyGames guide. The crater formed over a river and has water at its bottom. Ultimate Weapon appears here after defeating Diamond Weapon. Various other bodies of water in the game are often referred to as lakes by fans. In addition to the earlier mentioned Forgotten City lake, there is the Forest area that contains a shell surrounded by water where Aeris's body is placed, and the water in the underground city where the Holy Materia falls. In the Great Glacier is an inlet often referred to as the "frozen lake". In the middle of the inlet is a cave containing a Safety Bit that can be reached by crossing an ice flow. ''Final Fantasy VIII Great Salt Lake is a place from which Squall enters Esthar City. It is a recently dried up lake, as an old photo in the Timber Maniacs magazine shows the lake with water. Obel Lake is a location north of Timber. It is a horseshoe-shaped lake with a small ledge, and a river flowing northwards through Vaulny Canyon. Obel Lake is the location for a sidequest that requires Squall to travel all over the world in search of rare items and hidden locations with a guide from a friendly black shadow. Final Fantasy X Lake Macalania is a frozen lake where one of Rin's travel agencies can be found. A magnificent ice palace, Macalania Temple sits atop the frozen waters. The temple is located north of the Macalania Woods. Constructed primarily of ice, it sits atop the frozen Lake Macalania. The temple's fayth and aeon is Shiva, whose influence is implied to have frozen the lake. The High Priest of Macalania Temple is Maester Seymour Guado. Final Fantasy X-2 Shortly after the Eternal Calm started, the temple sunk into Lake Macalania which has begun to melt. Final Fantasy XIII Lake Bresha is a large lake located on Cocoon's outer-rim, directly underneath the Hanging Edge. Lake Bresha is crystallized when the fal'Cie Anima crash-lands there, and Lightning and her new companions must cross the lake to a set of ruins at its outskirts while battling Cie'th and PSICOM pursuers. There is also an area called "Subterranean Lake" in the Sulyya Springs on Gran Pulse. The lake is within a cave system and the home of fal'Cie Bismarck. Final Fantasy XIV Lake Silvertear is an iconic feature of Mor Dhona, due to the wreckage of the Imperial flagship ''Agrias entangled by the corpse of the dragon Midgardsormr. ''Final Fantasy XV Vesperpool is a large lake to the north of Cleigne region. It has numerous fishing spots, majority of them only reached by swimming across the lake on a chocobo. The lake area is rural with ruins near its edge. It rains often at the lake. There are also inland bodies of water in Duscae where the Catoblepas monsters like to feed, called Alstor Slough. The Callatein's Plunge waterfall above Greyshire Glacial Grotto is said to flow from Loch Thriocess. Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto There is a thawed lake in the arctic outlands of Niflheim. Prompto Argentum camps there, and can get some Archive Highlights around the lake in repeat playthroughs. Final Fantasy Tactics Lake Poescas was once a large body of water, but currently is but a dried lake bed covered in white salt. It is located just east of Limberry Castle, and is haunted. During the Battle of Fort Besselat, Ramza infiltrates the garrison, and opens its sluice gate to let the lake flood the plain where the battle was about to take place. The terrain tile Lake can be found during the Fort Besselat Sluice battle. A Geomancer standing on the Lake terrain tile will use Torrent to deal Water-elemental damage with a chance of inflicting Toad to any enemy units within five squares. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Mac sails a ship in the lake between Windia and Aquaria. When the lake dries up, he is stranded, but survives long enough for Benjamin and Reuben to re-flood the lake by blowing a hole in Spencer's Place. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Lake Cyela is a body of water located near the Villa. In heavy rain, the lake can quickly rise and flood Rebena Te Ra. It was destroyed by a bad storm and Lunites and now stands in ruins. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call A lake appears as the BMS for several battle themes throughout the series: *Battle *Main Theme of Final Fantasy V *Battle Theme *Battle Theme *The Land Breathes Gallery FFMQ Lake Battle.png|Battle background in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Etymology A lake is a body of relatively still liquid (prototypically water) of considerable size, localized in a basin, that is surrounded by land apart from a river or other outlet that serves to feed or drain the lake. Category:Lakes Category:Recurring location types